Kyoshi High
by Who lit Toph on Fire
Summary: This is a AU about the Gaang going to high school and facing many things normal Teenagers have to deal with, Love , loss, grades and Hormones. I'm just not good with summaries, but I promise it is better then this. :
1. Chapter 1

**A New Begining**

**AN: Ok I got the first chapter up yay! This is my first Fanfic so I would really like it if you gave me criticism, just not to mean. I just want to get better and I will as I write more. This is a AU were the Gaang go to high school so I hope you enjoy it! :D  
**

* * *

"Ms. Bei Fong it time to wake up!"

I pulled my covers over my head as JooDee opens my curtains."Ten more minutes." I moaned hoping for a few more minutes to savor my warm, comfortable bed.

I hear shuffling about my room,"You have until I get your ready, then you must get up" I heard more shuffling as Joodee gathered my stuff and when I finally started to drift back into my slumber when Joodee pats my bed. "Time to get dressed dear. I will be in the bathroom going my make-up, just come right in when you are done"

I heard her walk towards the bathroom before sliding out of my cocoon of blankets and the first thing I felt was the sun hitting my face though the window. I bask momentarily in it natural warmth before stripping my night gown. After getting dressed in the clothes Joodee prepared for me I walked into the bathroom that joined mine and Joodee's bathroom.

"Dear lord your hair looks like a porcupine child!" Joodee grasped my shoulders leading me to her room and on to a chair. I wiggled in the chair trying to get comfortable, this is the worst part of every morning, when my hair gets brushed.

As she tames my wild jungle of hair I squirm and feel a lite tap on my shoulder with the brush,"Sit still Toph, your parents don't approve of your wild hair."

I scoff, "They don't approve of me."

Joodee stops brushing my hair and turns the chair to face her, I hear her plop down on her bed before she brushes the hair away from my face to pull it up into a bun."They love you though"

"Ya and that is why they sent me here? Cause they love me so much, They just wanted me out of there hair so they wouldn't have to watch over me when they had parties or when they want to go out to dinner, they love me so much even if they never spend anytime with me." The sarcasm rolled off my tongue with ease, I didn't even have to think about it.

"Well think of it this way, you are free to do what you want now. Well sort of..  
your parents are still going to check in every night."

"Of course they are, they think I can't take care of myself! I'm not a baby any more."

"But you are blind"

"That doesn't mean anything, there are tons or blind people out there who live by themselves"

"They are just worried"

"Oh did they get to you too? Just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless!"  
my voice way probably louder then it should have been but I didn't care, I stood up and made my way out of her room and into the hallway, feeling my way into the kitchen.

"Hey cuz, you doing ok? I thought I heard yelling."

I rolled my eyes, great my little cousin Meng, "Ya I was just having a disagreement with Joo Dee, but everything is is for breakfast?"

I heard Meng put a bowl on the table, "We are having oatmeal! I love oatmeal it is my favorite!"

I sat down were she put the bowl, "Is this mine?" I had never had oatmeal before but it sounded ok.

"ya that one is yours go ahead and dig in" I heard her sit down beside me as I felt around my bowl in search of the spoon, Meng must have noticed because she reached over and put the spoon in my hand.

"I didn't need your help!"I snapped hearing her mumble a sorry.  
I scooped up my first bite and it had a gooey texture in my mouth and tasted bland and boring. I ate a few more bites before taking it to the counter,"Can I just leave it here?" I heard Meng mummer a yes, I think I should have been nicer to her since she is the only one I will know today at school. I decide against saying sorry but instead tried to start small talk before we left for school.  
"So do you have any boyfriends?"

"Well I like this one guy, his name is Aang" she giggled a little before continuing "He is really smart and cute, but I don't think he likes me back"

I heard some disappointment in her voice "why is that?"

"Well he always hangs around this really beautiful gymnast, like everyday this summer, I would ask him if he wanted to hang out and he said that he already had plans"

"Oh well he is missing out then"I smiled in attempt to cheer he up "How about your friends?"

"Lets just say I'm not the most popular girl at school, but I do have some friends in my writing club!"

"Oh they sound interesting" I guess I'm going to have to make my own friends.

I sat and let Meng talk about all her classes and I half listened until Joo Dee came out of her room, "You girls ready to go?" I immediately jump up out of my seat and made me way to the door grabbing my bag and my cane.

"I'm ready!" I was excited to start my first day.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: First I would like to say SORRY! I didn't mean to leave this story hanging, and I plan on continuing it! I was just unable to use the computer but now my mom fixed it (THANK YOU MOM!) and tomorrow after school I will write you guys chapter 2. I promise it will be up some time next week xD**


End file.
